


Wine & Gay

by Shbhareya, ShioIsAlways_Tired



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SeokGyu being Abros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shbhareya/pseuds/Shbhareya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioIsAlways_Tired/pseuds/ShioIsAlways_Tired
Summary: WIP
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 3





	Wine & Gay

**Author's Note:**

> If my friend and I stop procrastinating, we might get this fic out some day ._. This is just a basic overview of the fic :D It is pretty well written, if I do say so myself :D

Hannie crashes into pretty Joshua, they start gaying, they see Soup-oppar, they start gaying and then they all gayed happily ever after.


End file.
